


Tango in the Night

by StarsGarters



Series: Growler [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Dress Uniforms, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, mentions of fisting, rumlow is not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gala is held. Old enemies are confronted. New enemies are embraced. And a confession is uttered in the darkness against sweat-glistened skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночное танго](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608898) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



 

The annual SHIELD dinner and dance was that night, a chance to hobnob with the politicians and philanthropists that provided a sizable chunk of SHIELD's operating budget. It was Steve's first gala, he'd managed to avoid the last few by dealing with alien invaders and a crisis near Wakanda. This time, he was the Guest of Honor. He'd have rather chewed on broken glass. At least, he'd heal from that. He hoped that an international crisis would arise and save him in the nick of time from having to _mingle_. Steve Rogers adjusted his tie and swallowed before knocking on the door.

" _Innaminute_!" A very familiar brusk voice hollered out. Footsteps. Brock Rumlow opened the door, standing well to the side of the frame and put the safety on his pistol with a grin. He was shirtless, barefoot and sweaty in grey SHIELD insignia track-pants. The new gunshot wound scars were red and angry on his flank, a new badge of honor amongst his many scars.

The side of his face was mottled with small purple bruises and a gash in his lower lip neatly sutured closed. The result of one too many backhanded slaps, the floor of Pierce's office had been spattered with tiny droplets of blood. Pierce liked to remind him who was the Head of HYDRA and how _grateful_ Rumlow should be just to be _allowed_ the chance to serve. The message was understood and every glance in the mirror reinforced it. Rumlow would have to be better, there was order in pain and HYDRA was order. The sympathy on Steve's face turned his stomach sour and Rumlow chewed on the inside of his cheek. _Fuck_ your  _pity_  Rogers, he thought, then quickly shifted his face into a smirking leer. 

Brock looked Steve up and down and raised an appraising eyebrow. "Well don't you look all... _shiny_. Come on in! Going to SHIELD prom tonight?"

Steve entered and took off his shoes, Rumlow was picky about the condition of his shag carpet. The piranha tank gurgled. The tv was blaring a man enthusiastically punching the air, flanked by two women clad in spandex. "Thanks. Do you always answer the door with a gun?"

"Dangerous line of work we're in Rogers. Sometimes, I bring a knife too." Brock reached behind him and pulled a sheathed blade from the back waistband of his trackpants. He flipped it in his hand with a nonchalant grace and put it on the kitchen counter, then leaned there and waited for Steve to comment on his dishevelment. "Not quite sure exactly who I've pissed off, you know?" 

Steve didn't rise to the bait, STRIKE business wasn't always his business. But he did appreciate the way Rumlow glistened after a work out. "I'm tempted to ask what else you're hiding, but I think you've run out of hiding places." He looked Rumlow up and down, then shrugged.

"You forgot the ankle holster. Tsk tsk." Rumlow grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the television. He pointed at Steve, "Do not mock the Booty Crunch Boot Camp or I will _end_ you." 

Steve rolled his eyes, "Look man, what you do in the privacy of your own home is your own incredibly awkward business." Steve felt comfortable here, he rolled his fingers over the leather of the couch and leaned against it. 

Rumlow slowly sauntered over to Steve. "Man, your tie is all cock-eyed. _Hold_ _still_. That's an order. " Rumlow tutted, while he fixed the navy blue satin tie. "Didn't your mama ever teach you a proper knot? And your lapels are _shameful._ Can't have you looking shabby when you're on STRIKE. What a terrible first impression, there's bound to be whispers..." He smelled of sweat and cinnamon and got as close as he could without mussing Steve's dress uniform. 

"Look, Brock, I have a favor to ask of you." Steve flushed a little, as Rumlow blew hot breath on the soft flesh beneath his earlobe. 

"There! All nice and _tidy_. You look like a SHIELD recruitment poster. Hell, I'd join up again!" He ran his fingers down the inside of Steve's wrist, just below the starched shirt cuff and Steve swallowed hard. 

"Natasha got called off-site and I really, really don't want to go to this thing alone..."

"So you want me to be your _plus_ _one_? Oh, how _sweet_ of you. Are we going steady now?" Rumlow slapped Steve on the ass. "Looking _damn_ good." He crossed his arms and grinned. 

"No, I just wanted to go with someone that I... that I _trust_. And knows their way around. I don't know half of these faces and they all look at me like I'm some sort of..." Steve stammered and blinked, looking for the right words.

" _Superhero_? _Ubermensch_? Dead sexy piece of ass? All true, of course. What if I already have a date?" 

"Oh! Um, I didn't know you were seeing anyone _else_... I mean..." Rumlow liked the stricken confusion on Steve's face, he was so _hooked_. Wriggling on the line and just waiting to be reeled in. Rumlow's cock swelled possessively, Captain America was his. Not SHIELD's, not even HYDRA's, but _his_. "God, Brock you should have told me!" 

Rumlow tipped Steve's chin up, with two fingers and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, I'm not. But I could have had a very important obligation somewhere. Don't just assume that I'm at your beck and call, Big Guy. But, yes. I'll go with you and _endure_ SHIELD prom."

Steve's breath whooshed out and he grinned so gratefully that Rumlow preened inwardly at his words, "Oh thank you. I'm not sure what I'd have done if you'd said no."

"Stood awkwardly next to the canapes with a smile plastered on your face and then hidden in the bathroom for a few hours is my guess." Brock dug in his fridge for a protein shake. "But you weren't going to find a _prettier_ date, let's get that out of the way now." 

Steve laughed and nodded. "Well, I could have asked Banner..."

Rumlow stood up suddenly and smacked the top of his head on the fridge. "Ow! The Hulk at a formal gala? Did you want to start a riot?"

"Bruce would be on his best manners."

"Yeah, but the other guests wouldn't be. Better prepare yourself Rogers. When the booze starts flowing, so does the bullshit. We're going to be ankle deep in it." Steve made a crinkled face of disgust and Rumlow rubbed the top of his head, then chugged down his shake. "I better get cleaned up." Rumlow threw the can into the trash and loosened his track-pants string. 

"Need any help with that?"  

"I am quite capable of showering on my own now, Cap. And you don't want to get all rumpled... let's save that treat for the after-party. Deal?" Rumlow winked and clucked his tongue at Steve, making a gun gesture with his fingers. 

"I look forward to it." Steve walked behind the kitchen island to steal a kiss.

Rumlow ran his fingers down the pink shell of Steve's ear, just like the Winter Soldier did last week to Rumlow. The asset had completed his portion of a mission and Rumlow had rewarded him with intimacy that he mined for physical cues to use with Steve. The memory of that pleasure made the beating Pierce gave him much more endurable as well. Sex and violence were always twisted up and mashed together in his gut anyway. Why should Pierce have all the fun? " _SHIELD prom_. Oh, the _things_ I that do for you, Steve Rogers."  

 

There were so many people in the auditorium, a sea of dark navy blue dress SHIELD uniforms, civilian tuxedos and flashes of brilliant color from ladies' gowns. Steve hesitated walking into the main hall as a round of spontaneous applause erupted. Camera flashes hurt his eyes, but he smiled gamely. Rumlow guided him into the hall with a firm hand on the small of his back. "Keep walking Cap. Just keep walking. You're doing great." 

"I feel like throwing up," Steve muttered through his teeth and shook a stranger's out-stretched hand.

"Seems like a normal reaction to me. Follow my lead." Rumlow nudged him forward until they were out of the main swelling of the crowd, towards the back near the fire exit, next to the main stage stairs. Rumlow had nimbly snagged a drink from a waiter's tray and took a sip. "Blergh. Give me beer and microwave pizza any day." He pulled an exaggerated face of disgust. "Still, free is _free_." 

"I hear you. So we just hide out here for the rest of the evening?" Steve pulled a bit on his tight shirt collar. 

"Until you have to give a speech. And _thankyouverymuch_!" Rumlow took an appetizer from a passing tray. "Mmm. Shrimp puff. Love these things. Oh, they used feta! _Nice_."

" _Speech_? Nobody said anything about a speech."

"Oh you'll do fine. Just spout some bullshit about truth, justice and the American Way. They'll eat that up." Brock drained his champagne flute.

Steve's eyebrows knitted and his voice lowered in disapproval. "That's not bullshit Brock. That's worth dying for."  

Brock rolled his eyes with a mouth full of puff pastry. "You know what I meant. You could read my grocery list and have them applaud. You're an Avenger, enjoy some of the perks of being a hero, Steve."

"I was just doing what anyone would do, what _you_ would do Brock, if you had to. All of these people," Steve gestured to the crowd, "They joined SHIELD to defend what is right and to help others. They deserve respect and applause, not me." 

"Then tell them _that._ Because you're up next." Brock gave Steve a shove towards the steps. "You've got to pay more attention, Steve."

Steve swallowed hard and set his jaw, approaching this as seriously as any of his missions, perhaps more. Rumlow crossed his arms, tilted his head and watched Steve orate. He came alive in front of the crowd, praising their valor and comparing them to the men he had fought with against HYDRA. Rumlow applauded as hard as anyone in response, whooping at times. This surging crowd would have done anything for Steve, anything he asked of them at that moment. He only asked for them to be braver, more valiant and stronger. _What a waste,_ Rumlow thought. 

Thunderous applause as Steve told them all, "Thank you SHIELD. Thank you and good night!" Steve waved at the crowd just like he did in those old war bond serials and Rumlow licked his lips. He looked at all the faces shining with hope and boozy good will and smiled to himself. _Sheep. Cattle ready to be lead_. 

Steve stepped down the stairs and asked Rumlow, breathlessly. "Do you think I did okay?"

Rumlow barked a laugh. "I think they elected you President a few minutes ago. You did _great._ Now eat a shrimp puff." He popped a pastry into Steve's open mouth and they grinned at each other, Rumlow slapped Steve on the shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug. "You did good Cap. You did good." He leaned his head over and whispered into Steve's ear. "All I could think about though was exactly how much of my slippery fist you could take later tonight. Wanna crack the toy chest?" Steve choked on his shrimp puff and started coughing, but his eyes glimmered with humor and expectation.

"Captain Rogers!" Senator Stern walked up to them and offered his hand. "One of the Heroes of the Battle of New York. What a glorious speech. Remind me never to run against you if you decide to go into politics." Steve reluctantly shook Senator Stern's hand, resisting the urge to pulp his fingers. 

"I'm not much of a politician, Senator. Don't have the stomach for it." Steve didn't like Senator Stern, he didn't like his smearing methods or the way he persecuted his fellow Avengers. "Tony says hello." Rumlow could feel Steve's body tense up, ready for a fight. 

"Oh does he now? Is that _so_? Mr. Stark is never far from my thoughts and you can tell him that. But I've been watching _you_ all evening and I just have to ask you something..." Senator Stern leaned in close and said, "Which one of you is the  _girl_?" Then he straightened up, took a sip of his drink and waited for a confrontation. Something to use in his tireless crusade against the super-powered menace.  _  
_

Rumlow put his hand on Steve's arm, then stepped forward and said with a quiet menace, "Well, I'm obviously the _pretty one._ " He smiled with white teeth and touched his pomaded hair, then laughed as if the whole exchange had been a hilarious joke. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Senator, but we must be off. Come on Steve, there are  _important_ people waiting to talk to you." Rumlow guided Steve towards a group of awe-struck dignitaries and Senator Stern snorted in derision.

Later that evening, as they returned to his place, Brock rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "The evening went well. Your speech was rousing. Appetizers were good, gonna need a few more hours in the gym to work off those shrimp puffs though. Well, aside from the incident with the asshole, of course. That guy made my teeth crawl. Remind me why I can't shiv people again?" Rumlow stripped out of his dress uniform and hung up the jacket, then the pants. Steve watched him undress, his jacket on the couch, leaning against the bedroom doorframe. Light silhouetted his form and gleamed against his blonde hair. 

"Because it is  _wrong._ " Steve undid the buttons on his shirt, untied his silk knot and loosened his cuffs.  _  
_

"But I'm so _good_ at it. And I should go with my strengths right?" Rumlow stood aggressively naked in front of Steve, then stalked over. "Why am I always getting naked first? Lose the monkey suit, Big Guy. I wanna see you." He wound the silk necktie about his fingers, then pulled it off letting it flutter to the floor. Steve let Rumlow undo the fasteners and buttons with a smile on his face and eyes glazed with desire until he could bear it no longer. Steve bodily carried Rumlow to the bed and loomed over him, propped up on his massive arms. 

"Thank you, for what you did tonight." 

"Maybe I'm saving him for later. When he doesn't expect it. Nobody does that to a STRIKE team member." Rumlow swallowed and ran his hands down Steve's chest and abdomen, his voice hitched convincingly.  "You're... you're very _special_ to me, Rogers. But that doesn't mean we're getting married or anything like that." 

Steve kissed his way up the side of Rumlow's neck with tiny nips of his teeth, "Of course not. I'd have to get your ring size first since you're my _pretty girl_..." 

"SHUT IT! _And_ _don't stop_..." Rumlow leaned into Steve's hands, stroking and fondling each other with affectionate lust. Steve kissed his way down Rumlow's body, laving his tongue against the angry red scar and wrapped his lips about Rumlow's proud cock. He took Rumlow deep inside his throat and performed the actions that he knew made Rumlow wind his fingers in the sheets, cooing inarticulate blasphemies and curses like prayers. Rumlow shuddered and came quickly, unable to withstand Steve's relentless oral assault.  "JESUS. Christ on a cracker. Holy shit!" Rumlow lay there panting, while Steve wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and curled up beside him. Rumlow patted his chest and Steve laid his head on Rumlow's tattooed pectoral, quietly he listened to the beat of Rumlow's heart and smiled contentedly. 

"You're _very special_ to me too, Brock." Steve whispered quietly when he was sure that Rumlow was dozing. The faint glimmerings of nascent love were something he hadn't felt since Bucky and Peggy. He joined Rumlow in slumber, tangled up in white sheets and the fleeting feeling of happy contentment. "I think _I love you_..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the wind on the water  
> Listen to the waves upon the shore  
> Try to sleep, sleep won't come  
> Just as I begin to fade  
> Then I remember  
> When the moon was full and bright  
> I would take you in the darkness  
> And do the tango in the night  
> Tango... 
> 
> Lyrics Copyright Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Comments gratefully appreciated! Art by myself.


End file.
